Lullaby
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: "Rebecca amaba cantar, porque sus melodías transportaban a mundos de fantasía, donde guerreros y princesas vivían grandes aventuras, donde dragones y paisajes oníricos eran realidad; donde ellos podían tener finales felices" [Dinamica "10 de Mayo" del Foro Residen Evil: Behind the Horror]
**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un pequeño oneshot producto de un reto para el 10 de mayo. Planeaba escribir otra cosa, pero me di cuenta que no tenia mucho que ver con el día de las madres, por lo que me propuse a escribir algo diferente y salio esto.**

 **Recomendación** **:** Escuchen la melodía _"Requiem"_ del OST "Tasogare Otome x Amnesia", siento que queda perfecta para este pequeño escrito.

 **Este fic participa en la dinamica "10 de mayo" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.**

 **Advertencias:** _SemiAu - Leve OoC_

 **Disclaimer:** _La franquicia de Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector._

 **Summary: "** _Rebecca amaba cantar, porque sus melodías transportaban a mundos de fantasía, donde guerreros y princesas vivían grandes aventuras, donde dragones y paisajes oníricos eran realidad; donde ellos podían tener finales felices"._

* * *

 **Lullaby**

Su dulce voz inundó la pequeña habitación en una melodía que auguraba sueños llenos de aventuras y finales de ensueño, de guerreros valientes y princesas hermosas, de dragones y paisajes místicos sacados de las más hermosas historias donde la magia y las maravillas eran fieles personajes cotidianos.

Rebecca adoraba cantar para sus pequeños, desde que ellos se hallaban dentro de su vientre, donde su voz era la única muestra de todo un gigantesco mundo por venir. Amaba cantarles durante la mañana, para despertarlos y sacarlos de sus mundos oníricos, en las tardes donde los tres se sentaban en la pequeña salita para ver el atardecer y en la noche, donde ella abría las puertas del reino de Morfeo para que ellos pudieran vivir otras vidas y ser felices.

Porque ese pequeño par representaba lo mejor de sí, como el fruto de un amor que siempre supo, sería complicado.

Por eso les cantaba con tanto ahínco y dedicación, con tanta pasión que a veces las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos acompañando las melodías que su alma ansiaba por cantar, lagrimas que maravillaban a sus retoños, porque cuando Rebecca lloraba, ellos podían notar la tristeza de su corazón en su rostro y voz, con una fuerza tan grande que ellos se levantaban de sus camas y acompañaban su dulce himno con abrazos calentitos y palabras de amor.

Porque cuando ella cantaba, también ellos lo hacían, en susurros y suspiros silenciosos, acompasados al ritmo de su melodiosa voz, sintiendo en cada verso y estrofa, los latidos que resonaban fuertemente contra su pecho, con emociones que ellos podían asegurar, eran amor, anhelo, tristeza y muchas otras que, en un conjunto de notas, lograba transmitir en un mágico concierto que calmaba su mundo y los trasportaba a lugares de fantasía.

Rebecca, su mamá, era la persona más importante para ellos. Era fuerte, era decidida, era todo a la vez, aquella reina buena y hermosa que gobernaba en aquel grande y esplendoroso castillo; aquella guerrera valiente que le entrenaba y le enseñaba sobre la vida. En el mundo real y el mundo de los sueños, Rebecca, su mamá, era quien los guiaba y protegía, con magia y báculos de oro, con escudos de bronce y espadas de plata, con sus brazos y su voz.

Ella siempre les sonreía, sin importar la situación o el momento, así el día estuviera soleado o en una noche de tormenta. Cuando su papá llegaba de visita, luego de muchos meses de ausencia, ella cantaba de alegría, con un brillo inmenso en la mirada y las notas más vivas que nunca en su voz. También sonreía cuando el partía, cuando aquel brillo en sus ojos verdes se opacaba con la tristeza y su voz cantaba con un anhelo que iba más allá de su comprensión y entendimiento.

Por eso ellos también cantaban, con palabras y balbuceos poco entendibles, pero con el llanto y la tristeza de su madre a flor de piel. Deseando con sus ojos, verdes y negros, borrar aquella tristeza que colmaba sus ojos y su voz; añorando ver aquella sonrisa esplendorosa y aquella voz mágica que calmaba sus corazones y les prometía finales felices. Sosteniendo sus grandes manos con sus pequeños deditos, asegurándole con fuerza que papá pronto regresaría y que ellos estaban ahí y jamás la dejarían sola, porque mamá era el ser más importante sobre la faz de la tierra, de mundo real y el reino de los sueños.

Y ella, sin saber el cómo o porque, comprendía que ellos le daban la fuerza para continuar su camino, a pesar de las dificultades y tristezas, a pesar de todos los problemas que pudiera haber a su alrededor. Ella seguiría ahí por ellos, por el inconmensurable amor que les tenia, porque de alguna manera que no podía explicar, sentía que ellos podían comprender el canto de su alma, acompañarlo y convertirlo en el más hermoso himno con sus dulces palabras y tiernos balbuceos.

Para ella no había más que su esposo y sus retoños. Para ella no había problemas en el mundo que Billy no pudiera resolver y tampoco había guerras o conflictos que lo pudieran alejar de su familia. Porque sabía muy bien que él los amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y por eso mismo él debía irse, para hacer de aquel mundo un mejor lugar para los que amaba. Así, despertaba sola en su lecho, para notarlo preparar sus besos en un sempiterno silencio que expresaba su pesar y reticencia a cumplir su papel. Por eso, ella se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, haciéndose la fuerte para que el cumpliera con su deber, para darle aquellas fuerzas que parecía ya no tener. Después, ambos, con pasos silenciosos se acercaban a las cunas de sus pequeños, donde él los abrazaba con tanta fuerza y cuidado, que era imposible aceptar que en poco tiempo se iría sin saber si podría regresar.

Y de aquella imagen, Rebecca sacaba fuerzas, por él y sus pequeños, porque sabía que tan bien para él debía ser difícil y como tal, debía actuar fuerte para que no se arrepintiera. Él posaba un pequeño beso sobre la frente de cada uno de los pequeños y con su tosca voz, en un vago intento de equiparar el canto de su mujer, comenzaba a tararear aquella melodía que tantas veces había escuchado de la boca de la mujer que más amaba, en una muestra de amor y ternura que cada vez que ella observaba, lograba partirle el corazón.

Lo veía depositarlos en regreso en su cálido lecho y con una silenciosa caricia, daba vuelta para no voltear de nuevo, con el miedo eterno de arrepentirse y olvidar todo lo demás para permanecer con su familia.

Por eso ella, lo despedía siempre de la misma manera, besándolo con una pasión arrolladora, como la primera vez que se confesaron su amor hace años y como juraba, si dios se lo permitía, seguiría haciéndolo durante los próximos doscientos años.

Y ahí, entre besos y promesas, entre suspiros y lágrimas, ella cantaba para él, con el corazón partido y el amor desbordando de cada poro de su piel.

" _Regresare, lo sabes"_ decía el con aquella sonrisa confiada de siempre. Pero ella sabía leer entre líneas y aquel temblor en la comisura de sus labios evidenciaba su tristeza.

" _Lo sé"_ respondía ella, deseando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, que aquello fuera real.

Y, aun así, a pesar de las promesas de un futuro regreso y un final feliz, ella se entristecía cada vez que partía, sintiendo que en su pecho una pequeña herida se formaba con cada paso que él daba, alejándose de su hogar.

" _Cuídalos"_ pedía él luego de unos pasos, volteando a verla una última vez, para conservar la imagen del ser más fuerte que conocía. Luego, daba la vuelta y comenzaba a tararear, llevándose consigo algo de Rebecca y dejando con ella, algo de sí mismo, como una fiel promesa que nunca jamás, por más difícil que fuera la situación, se rompería.

Así, ella lo observaba desde la puerta, con pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y con una enorme sonrisa acariciando sus labios, para que el la viera como siempre fue, feliz a su lado, aunque por dentro su alma y corazón se partieran a pedazos.

Y aquellos pequeños inocentes que con trabajo podían ver a través de la ventana, volvían a escuchar el canto de su madre, en una oda al amor y al dolor, a la tristeza y la esperanza, en una sublime obra de sentimientos entrelazados que abarcaban más allá de lo que sus pequeñas mentes podían comprender.

Porque las canciones que su madre cantaba con tanta pasión y las melodías que su padre entonaba con tanto amor, les hacían viajar a mundos de fantasía, donde guerreros y princesas vivían grandes aventuras, donde dragones y paisajes oníricos eran realidad; donde ellos podían tener finales felices, sin importar las guerras y conflictos que azotaban al mundo.

Ya que ellos vivían bajo el ala fuerte de su padre que los protegía desde lejos, arrullados por los brazos y el canto de su madre, entre la realidad y los mundos de ensueño, entre canciones de amor y de tristeza.

Entre dulces melodías que los trasportaban a mundos mejores.

 _ **~Fin~**_

 **¿Y bien? Fue cortito, lo se, pero me inspire y deje llevar. Me gustó demasiado escribir este pequeño relato. Espero les halla gustado.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto. Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**

 **Atte. Aspros D'Lars**


End file.
